Ocean of Soul
by Kage Fuschichou
Summary: Yusuke X OC. Kage is thrown into the YYH world. When past actions and friends catch up with her, will she be able to survive? What will happen to the Tantei?
1. Kage

This is my very first fiction so please do not be overly hateful. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kage was like everyone else. Well….Sort of. She "looked" like a normal person. A tom boy no doubt, with long dark brown hair and blue highlights and meadow-like green eyes. One wasn't lead to believe that there was anything truly special about her. And the sad thing was that she believed it.

It started off as a normal day. Kage got up at around 7:30am and brushed her hair and teeth. After dressing in her normal jeans and a black t-shirt, she grabbed a banana and walked the short distance to school. She passed many she knew on her way to the Band Hall, waving and smiling to each one she saw, until reaching her final destination.

"Dude, Mom was a bitch again last night." She sighed as she talked to one of her friends, Alesia.

"I'm sorry." Alesia replied. "What was it about this time?"

"Apparently, no one ever does anything around the house and she is sick of doing all the work. And how no one cares about her and blah blah blah….the usual."

Anger and frustration started to build up in Kage again as she thought of her mother's idiocracy. Her mother rarely helped around the house and it was usually Kage or her father who were the ones to do the daily chores. Her brother, Brent, was extremely lazy and usually did nothing but sleep, work, and mess around with Kage. Thankfully the messing around wasn't as bad as it was when they were children.

Ever since Kage was brought home from the hospital as an infant, Brent had resented her with a passion. From biting her fingers when she was her swing, to hitting her in the head with a golf club, it was Brent's job in life to beat up Kage. But do not think that she did not retaliate. Although it rarely worked and she could not do much damage, Kage did fight back.

Alesia smiled a sad smile. She knew that her friend hurt whenever her mom would start to complain. She was there once when it had happened. It was the only time that she had ever seen Kage cry. Alesia was about to reply when the bell rang, signaling the start of first block.

Kage just laughed at Alesia's annoyed look and took off towards class. Turning and waving once she was at a safe distance from her temper.

The day passed rather quickly and Kage's mood had improved drastically. It was very hard for her to stay upset for long. After saying goodbye to her friends and heading home, she got ready for work and drove to her part-time job. While working at a grocery store had defiantly built up her arms, it was not the most pleasant job in the world. Many customers were mean and looked at her oddly because of her height. Standing at 6 feet tall, she was often ridiculed at school and given odd stares at work. But she had friends who loved her and that was all that mattered to her.

At 8:30 the familiar sounds of fire trucks and ambulances filled her ears as they left the station down the street. She thought nothing of it as it was a sound heard about 5 times a week. Thirty minutes later, Kage clocked out and changed into her normal attire and left for home.

Dread filled her stomach as she approached her home. Firemen and rescue officers were running around frantically trying to put out the fire to her house. She ran to her home and tried to go in to help her family out but only managed to make it a couple feet in before she was grabbed around the waist and was being dragged out. A burning beam fell and grazed her shoulder before they could escape making her cry out in pain as well as grief. Once they were outside of the house she managed to escape the rescue workers grasp before fleeing to the park a little bit away.

Storm clouds were brewing as she sat on the swings crying, though it was done silently. Her shoulder was aching with second degree burns and it was starting to blister. Deciding that it would be best if she went back, Kage was walking towards the entrance of the park when she suddenly tripped. She braced herself expecting to feel the ground meet here but when she didn't she opened her eyes and let out a terrified scream.


	2. Yusuke

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own.

Yusuke sighed as he treaded the streets to the park in the middle of town. Life just hadn't been quite the same since Keiko and he had decided to split their ways. They both knew that it was for the better and it was a mutual agreement, but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt when the very next day she was seen hanging all over some guy named Raikou.

Yusuke sighed for what seemed like the tenth time this hour and reached the area where his friends were waiting for him.

"Uremeshi...It's about damn time that you got here. We got a new mission and shorty here has his panties in a bundle." Said the giant oaf called Kuwabara.

"hn." was the infamous answer of Hiei's.

"Can we please contact Koenma and get this mission started?" was Kurama's ever peaceful answer.

Yusuke just smirked and flipped open his compact communicator.

"Whaddya want toddler?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I AM NOT A TODDLER!!!!" came the demi god's reply. "ugh…there is an artifact in the city museum that is giving off an abnormal amount of spirit energy and demons are trying to get their hands on it so I need you guys to retrieve it before they do."

They all nodded and Yusuke closed the compact and placed it back in his pocket. The Reikei Tantei headed to the local museum in search for this artifact. Upon reaching the location they could sense the faint hum of spiritual energy and that of low class demons. Realizing they had to hurry, the Tantei rushed up the stairs following the hum. As the reached the case that housed the artifact a bright light and crackling noise drew their attention to the ceiling where a portal had just opened up. A screaming figure was hurled down into the glass case surrounding the important artifact.

As soon as the portal closed a horde of low class demons arrived and started to attack the group preventing them from checking on the figure.

----Figure's POV----

"Ugh…." I groaned. My body hurt a whole lot and I could feel pieces of glass digging in my skin.

'Where am I?' I thought. There were tons of these small ugly looking creatures. Then I noticed that there were four people fighting said creatures and doing a pretty good job of defeating them. Continuing to look around I noticed that I was in a museum and that the case that I had fallen on contained a sword. Noticing the familiar design on the sword, I gasped in wonderment, awe, and confusion as I knew that this was my sword. Though why the fuck it was in a museum I have no idea. Rejoicing in finding my old friend I grabbed it and slowly stood up. I caught the glances of some of the guys that were fighting; for the most part they seemed slightly worried and suspicious.

Content to just sit here and watch the fight, I was immediately drawn to the boy with the slicked back hair and honey brown eyes. An ugly was approaching him from the back and it did not seem as though he noticed. Concern for his well being entered my mind and I made my way towards him, kicking and punching any ugly in my way. When I got to him the ugly had pounced and looked ready to slash his back to shreds. So doing what I do best, I ran and pushed him out of the way only to wince as I felt claws slice my stomach and chest fairly deeply. Pulling my sword out of its sheath, I quickly disposed of said ugly by cutting him in half.

I looked to the boy to see if he was alright and found myself staring into his eyes. They seemed to be full of pain, wonder, and confusion. His eyes seemed to be testament to the saying "the eyes are the window to the soul." We stared into each other's eyes for a long time as the others finished off the rest of the uglies. Slowly walking over to him I sheathed my sword and offered him a hand up. He took it and we stood facing each other.

"Are you ok?" I asked breaking the stare as my eyes scanned his body for injuries.

He sputtered before responding "Am I ok??? Of course I am. I should be asking if you are ok." He stared at me in disbelief.

I just laughed and waited for the rest of the gang to come and join us. It was the red head who spoke first.

"My name is Kurama. If you don't mind me asking who are you and how did you get here?" was the incredibly polite question.

"sure, my name is Kage and I haven't a fucking clue as to how I got here except that I was walking… home from the park and I tripped and braced myself for impact and when I didn't meet the ground I opened my eyes and saw ya'll and the uglies, then hit the glass case." I said as the pain resurfaced momentarily in my eyes.

----End Kage's POV----

Everyone laughed lightly at the so called Uglies. Seeing the confusion in Kage's face, Yusuke took it upon himself to explain.

"Those so called 'uglies' are actually demons. They were here to get the sword that is in your hands." Yusuke explained and waited to gauge her reaction.

Kage just smirked and said "well that makes sense; they defiantly reminded me of the demons I read in stories. And since they are real, that means that you two must be demons!!" as she pointed her fingers at Kurama and the Short One.


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own.

The Reikei Tantei was speechless. Even the mighty Hiei was shocked. Kage just shifted her eyes nervously and laughed; which seemed to break them out of their trance. Surprisingly it was Hiei who spoke first.

"hn. Onna, how did you know?"

"It was simple, when Kura-kun, said those uglies were demons I knew you two had to be demons because your bandana glowed and Kura-kun made a whip out of a rose while you were fighting said demons. No humans that I know of can do that. Though you two do confuse me." said Kage while pointing at the two mostly humans.

"By the way, what are the rest of your names?' Kage asked.

Kurama blushed before he replied "Please forgive us Kage. The 'short one' is Hiei. That is Kuwabara and this is Yusuke." while pointing at each one.

"Ahhh…Nice to meet all of you" she replied.

"As For me and Kuwabara, we have Spirit Energy." Yususke answered.

"mmm…OK! How about we leave this museum and ya'll can tell me where I am since I ain't got the faintest clue!" Kage chirped and let out a wide grin as the boys all sweat dropped.

Before they could go anywhere, Botan popped in on her oar and scared Kage.

"AHHHH……. It's PINK!!!! Save Me!!"(a/n I don't like the color pink and so when I do see pink I respond that exact same way…hehe…sorry if I offended any pink color lovers).

Kage ran and hid behind Yusuke and Kurama and peaked from behind them. Botan hovered there flabbergasted while Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked up and Hiei and Kurama just smirked. Botan finally regained her composure and glared playfully at the strange girl. And just as she expected the girl glared playfully back. Though while glaring playfully back Kage started to see double and held onto Yusuke to steady herself.

"umm….Guys, I think that I need to seek medical attention immediately." Kage stated. When they all turned to look at her they gasped at how much blood she had already lost. Picking her up in his arms, Yusuke waited while Botan opened a portal to Spirit World.

"Hey… I can still walk ya know….though I admit you do make a good pillow." Kage glared while cuddling closer to the soft body, cursing only when she scraped her burnt shoulder against him. The others just laughed lightly while escorting them through the portal; a look of worry on everyone's face.

Koenma paled considerably once he saw the state of the young woman in Yusuke's arms.

"Ogre, get me the emergency team and a stretcher stat." the young demi-god yelled into the intercom. Within a couple seconds the emergency team came in and placed the girl on the stretcher and wheeled her into the emergency room but not before Kage waved goodbye and shouted

"see ya later alligators!"

The group just shook their head at her antics and turned to their boss the worry yet to leave their eyes. The Tantei stayed were they were instead of moving to their spots which alerted Koenma to the extent of their care for this girl. Worried about her himself, he figured he might as well find out what happened.

"So, who is this girl and what happened?"

Hiei shocked the ruler by answering first. "Her name is Kage and it happened when we were retrieving the sword, which by the way belongs to her. She fell out of a portal and saved Yusuke from being shredded alive by taking the blow herself."

"Ok…wa-wait a minute! What do you mean the sword belongs to her?!?! The sword rightfully belongs to the White Wolf Demon Clan of the North; the last one reported was over 200 years ago. They were practically wiped out by demon hunters and other enemies." The toddler said while taking on a thoughtful look. "Did she portray any demonic abilities?"

"The only one that I can think of is a high tolerance to pain and she was knowledgeable about combat." Kurama replied.

As soon as Kurama had just finished his answer as the door swung open and in walked the doctors covered in bloodstained clothes. One of the doctors stepped forward and spoke up.

"She will be fine. I say give her a couple of minutes until you go and see her and in 3 days she will be completely healed. I will need to speak with you privately though, Lord Koenma."

The tantei nodded their heads and left the room and headed toward the infirmary to check on the girl who so unexpectedly dropped in on their lives.

After making sure that the boys were gone the doctor walked up to Koenma. "While we were healing her I took the liberty of taking a blood sample. We ran some tests on it and you will never believe what we found. It turns out that she is a……."


	4. Questions

Kage just smiled and laughed as the others stared at her in disbelief. Though she was still lying in the hospital bed she had already gone and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with blue flames on the front. She only felt a little bit sore thanks to all the medications that were injected into her and because of the healers powers. She knew that there would be some faint scarring but that was completely fine with her.

Her instincts were telling her something important was going to happen and these people would help her. And if there was one thing she trusted most, it was her instincts. She looked down to Koenma and decided to get her questions answered. "So, do you have any idea as to why I am here?"

"Not yet but could you please tell us what you know about how you got here?"

"Sure, I had just gotten off of work and when I got home my house was on fire and my family was still in it…." Kage sighed yet no tears came to her eyes. "I tried to go in to help them but a rescue worker grabbed me and pulled me out but not before I got burned. Knowing that it was already too late, I went to the playground in my neighborhood and sat on the swings for a good bit. It looked like it was about to storm, so I decided to leave. Just as I had gotten up I tripped over a root and braced myself for the impact of hitting the ground. Only I never did and when I opened my eyes I was in a swirling vortex of some sort and was hurdled through an opening into the glass case that contained my sword in the museum. And ya'll know the rest." She felt very longwinded by the end of the response.

Every one was silent for a bit in order to digest the information. After giving them a minute to think she decided to continue on with her questions.

"So where is this place exactly and why are there demons?"

Koenma launched into the story about the three worlds and the history of their planet and the tantei added in there stories of how they became members of the team and what their job was. They also talked about the dark tournament and the many enemies that they had. The sun had risen many hours before and it was well into the day by the time they finished.

Kage was glad to know that these people had been the ones to find her and not someone else. She could tell that they were all really good people despite the hardships they had been through. She was proud for her new friends, for that is what they were to her now. And they were beginning to think of her in the same light.

As they started to talk of other things, Kage started to slowly drift off. She felt comfort and safety in their presence and the day had been tiresome. Kurama was the first to take notice that she had fallen asleep and nudged Yusuke who nudged Kuwabara who attempted to yell and fight him for hitting. Hiei just glared at the idiot from his perch on the window seal. He could feel the pain and sadness coming from the girl and for some reason her presence comforted him. For even though she was sad, she joked and laughed and did not let anyone see her pain. She hid it like he hid his own and that surprised him.

Kurama rounded them up and they left the room so that she could get some sleep. It was only then that they realized Koenma must have left them a long time ago. Instead of going to meet the mini ruler the group decided to go home and get some sleep. They decided they would come back to talk some more with this girl from another world who had saved one of their own. It looked like it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.


	5. Answers

It was well into the afternoon when the tantei finally got together to meet and they decided to

Disclaimer: I don't own nutin' but my own. Hehe

* * *

I have finally got this chapter written and posted. I have had a bad case of writers block for the longest time and I am finally back on track. I also beat the 1,000 word mark woot!! Enjoy

It was well into the afternoon when the Tantei finally got together to meet and they decided to go back to spirit world to talk some more with Kage. Yukina and Genkai decided to tag along and they headed toward the closest park for a secluded area. As the sun started to hide behind the tips of the trees and buildings, the tantei plus some finally reached their destination. The boys did a brief scan to make sure the coast was clear and Kurama flipped out his communicator and asked Botan for a portal. A couple of seconds later the group stepped through the swirling blue/green lights and headed towards the infirmary section of spirit world.

Kage had woken up at noon and had gotten bored rather quickly as she was prone to do. After checking over her injuries, which were healing nicely, she decided to do some exploring of this spirit world. Kage slowly and carefully got out of bed and changed into a pair of jean capris and a blue tank top. She then looked outside the door and went to the right. Less voices that way and it seemed more intriguing. She eventually made it to Koenma's office without any mishaps and decided to knock on the door. He was not there so she decided to head back to her room and find something to do there when, after rounding the corner, plowed into one Yusuke Uremeshi, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Yusuke landed right on top of her and stared at her for a few moments in confusion until he recognized who it was. Kage just gave her trademarked half grin half smirk and replied "'ello poppet! Do I make a comfy pillow?" in a fake british-esque accent.

Yusuke just shook his head and laughed as he removed himself from their tangled mess and helped her up. As she stood up she noticed two new members to the group. Smiling at everyone she greeted them with a "wazzup homie G's!"

Genkai studied the girl intently. She could sense the power and awareness this girl had in her. While it did not seem like a lot, Genkai could feel the potential oozing from the young one's pores much like she had with Yusuke. Though she would be damned if she ever told the dimwit. While she had spaced out the rest of the group stood there chatting amiably as Kage was introduced to Yukina.

Yukina and Kage took an immediate liking towards one another and could see a kindred spirit for mischief. The two walked off next to each other and headed towards Kage's room. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked behind them followed by Hiei, Kurama and Genkai. Yusuke decided to interject himself into the conversation.

"So, what is your favorite kind of music?"

"Wha-..hmm…I guess it would be … Everything!" The tantei plus the two girls' sweatdropped. Seeing their looks Kage decided to explain herself.

"I honestly do not have a favorite type of music. I do not really have any favorites. I don't have a favorite movie, food, author or what not; I am just weird like that." Kage replied.

They reached Kage's room and entered to find Koenma in there waiting for them. He just motioned them to come in further and take a seat.

"I need to talk to you all but first I would like to speak to Genkai outside for a moment" The miniature ruler announced.

Genkai just gave a brief nod of her head in acknowledgement before she followed Koenma outside the door. After ensuring that their conversation would not be overheard they got straight to the point.

"What are your opinions of the girl?" Koenma asked.

"hmmn..from what I can gather she has a lot of energy and a lot of potential. She reminds me much of the Dimwit."

"Those were my thoughts exactly. It turns out that she has some quite powerful demon blood in her. If she accepts, I would like to make her part of the team."

"I think that it would work well. The group seems to get along with her."

"Good, now to inform Kage and the boys of all that we know."

The two re-entered the room and Genkai moved to stand against the wall while Yusuke and Kage arm wrestled. As of the moment it seemed to be a draw and beads of sweat were trickling down the sides of their faces. When Koenma cleared his throat to catch the groups attention (the rest of the group was placing bets on who would win), the two jumped and Yusuke won. He jumped up and started to do a victory dance while Kage scowled at him. She then got up and flicked his nose in order to get him to shut up and the two teens were about to get into a brawl when-

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!!" Koenma yelled. Kage and Yusuke both sat down on the bed next to each other and shut up. "Thank you…now that I have your attention, there is some important news that I need to impart to all of you."

"Sounds like someone has not had their diaper changed in a while" Yusuke muttered.

"Anyways, this has to do with Kage. There is no easy way to say this so I will be blunt. You are a demon. You are definitely a rare kind; you are a white wolf youkai as well as a dragon of the darkness." Koenma watched as Hiei's mouth dropped a little, Kurama's eyes widened while Yusuke and Kuwabara just openly gaped. Kage looked slightly surprised while deep in thought. Finally she looked up at him.

"Well, that is quite surprising but that does explain quite a lot, especially my affinity for wolves and dragons and why I had such a deep yearning to fly."

"That is true. There is also a spell on you that hides your true form. I can remove it but once I do there is no going back to that form. Do you want me to remove the spell?"

"Yes, please do." In Kage's eyes one could see a fierce determination. She would find out all she could about her true self and what else may have been hidden from her.

"Good, now I want you to train your demonic abilities as well as your spirit energy. Genkai and the others will be able to help you out. I also want you to become a spirit detective once you are done with your training. I feel that you could be useful to the team. Do you agree?" Koenma watched carefully to judge her reaction.

It only took Kage a moment to think it over, she would be with her new friends and she would be helping out with a worthwhile cause.

"Of course, I will do it." Kage said with sincerity in her voice and eyes.

"Perfect now let's see about your demon form." Koenma replied.

All eyes turned to Kage as a bright white light surrounded her. Gasps where heard when the light faded revealing the new and improved version of the mighty Kage.

* * *

I know for the most part what the next chapter will be about so it should not take so long. Thanks!!


	6. Layout

Disclaimer: Ye own nuttin but me own

Disclaimer: Ye own nuttin but me own. Hehehe

Where the 'human' Kage had once stood, a beautiful demoness had taken her place. Kage remained and the same imposing 6' height, but looked a lot leaner and stronger. Her skin had changed into a medium tan. Kage's hair elongated to just under her shoulder blades. It was a pure white with black tips and looked to be made of the purest silk. Two large fuzzy wolf ears appeared on the top of her head followed by a long fluffy tail; both mimicked the appearance of her hair.

She almost looked like a female version of Youko except that she had two massive black and blue dragon wings protruding from her back. Kage opened her eyes and flexed her hand while staring at her claws. Her tongue ran over her longer and sharper canines before she grinned and turned around.

"Well…what do you think?" Kage asked as she twirled around expertly.

Yukina giggled and applauded while saying that she looked amazing which shook everyone out of their stupor.

"You look great!"

"She reminds me of Youko."

"hn."

"Wow."

"You look nice."

"Easier to train now."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

At the last comment, Kage twitched and started to beat Kuwabara to a pulp.

"Of course not you dolt!!" She yelled as she gave him on last kick leaving him all swirly eyed on the floor.

Turning away from the Tantei, Kage headed towards the bathroom in order to see her transformation for herself. She was awed by all of the changes. Only in her wildest dreams did Kage ever picture herself like this. The crazy thing was that it felt so natural. Then again that was probably because this was her natural form. Oh well. Turning around with yet another large grin, Kage headed back towards the group and plopped down on the bed while managing to subtly shove Yusuke off of it. She spoke before he had a chance to retort.

"Ok. So now what do we do?"

Koenma scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess that you are well enough to leave. It is around 6:30 PM so it would be best to start to get you situated in at Genkai's. Then tomorrow I will send Botan to take you shopping for whatever you will need. I will get started on creating all of the proper documentation as well. Then we will talk about your training. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That is fine with me." Kage replied while grimacing inwardly. Shopping with the cheery grim reaper was sure to give her a head ache. She would just have to make sure to bring Yukina along as well so that she did not do anything rash. Kage was surprised by the fierce protectiveness that she felt over the young ice demon. Kage knew that she made friends easily but she already looked to Yukina as a younger sister. Oh well Yukina seemed to like her as well so it did not seem like it would become a problem.

"I am so glad that you are going to be living with us" Yukina started as she dragged Kage through the portal that Botan just created. "It is nice to have another person to talk to."

Koenma headed back to his office while Genkai followed the two demonesses through the portal. Kurama and Hiei followed at their own pace while a bickering Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed each other through.

Botan just closed the portal and headed back to work. She was excited about the shopping trip. Even though she could tell their styles and personalities would clash, Botan knew that Kage was a good person and they would have at least some fun hanging out together. Botan then decided to concentrate on ferrying the souls across the river and tomorrow would come when it did.

Kage smiled in awe of the shrine. She was trying to pay attention to Yukina as she gave her the grand tour, but there were so many places and so many cool things to look at that she just could not get enough of it. Genkai's shrine was huge and styled in both traditional and modern ways.

There were the traditional sliding doors and wall scroll art galore and yet you could here noise from a television. There was also a large wrap around porch that had many rocking chairs. The shrine itself was two stories and contained a basement. As you walked through the front door, there was a large foyer which faced the stairs. To the right was a giant living room with a big-screen t.v. and quite a few couches and comfy chairs. On the other side of the entrance was a dining room with a table that could fit at least 16 people, maybe even more. The dining room led into the kitchen. It had granite countertops, an island, breakfast bar, and top of the line appliances. It was a chef's paradise.

Further down the hall was Genkai's room (completely off limits), a meditation room and a bathroom. Upstairs was four bedrooms and two baths while in the basement there was the laundry room, arcade, and library. Outside by the back of the house was the dojo which was quite large as well. It was all in all amazing.

After the tour, Kage was shown to her room which was right next to Yukina's and connected by a bathroom. The room was quite plain. A desk decorated the corner near a window and a dresser close to it. The bed was on the wall closest to the door. It was perfect Kage thought to herself. Everything else that she needed would be gotten tomorrow when the girls went shopping. As Yukina led her back to the kitchen, Kage was quite surprised to find wonderful aromas wafting up to her sensitive nose.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were already sitting at the table drooling on their plates. Genkai was sitting calmly at the head of the table sipping on tea and Hiei was perched on the window seal. Kurama was the one creating the heavenly aromas. Yukina guided Kage to the chair across from Yusuke and sat next to her. A few moments later brought out the food.

There was shrimp fried rice, teriyaki rice and chicken, sushi, pork egg rolls and miso soup. Overall it was a delicious smorgasbord. Kage could not help but to dig in greedily but well mannered as she had not eating in some time. Luckily she had managed to grab enough before the two boys ate the rest of the food prepared. It was outstanding. By the time Kage had had her full, she was absolutely stuffed. Kage helped Yukina and Kurama take the dishes to the kitchen and managed to weasel her way into letting her help them. If she was to stay here with Genkai, than she wanted to be able to contribute to the household and not be a leech. After the dishes were done, the trio headed over to where Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing video games and quietly chatted. Soon enough 11:00 pm came about and everyone headed to bed. Kage wanted to get plenty of sleep since she would need as much energy as possible to keep up with the energetic grim reaper. The last thought that Kage had before sleep over took her was that tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

--

Sorry that it took so long to update. I had to deal with my parents divorce problems and then college started back up. I had it written but transferring it to the computer took a lot longer than I thought. Well I hope that you enjoy it! Please feel free to review. Thanks!


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: don't own the story or characters

I am sorry for the long delay. There will be even more of them in the future since all my work was lost when my computer crashed. I will try to rewrite it as fast as possible. Thanks.

* * *

The sun had only just started its journey into the sky when Kage awoke. A soft moan and the rustling of sheets was heard as she slowly sat herself up on the bed; wings folded at an odd angle behind her. It was difficult figuring out a good position to sleep with them and Kage figured that it would just take some experimentation and getting used to. Mustering up as much willpower and motivation as possible, she carefully removed herself from the bed and stretched.

Looking around in the room she noticed that there was a small pile of men's clothing on the desk. There was a green t-shirt that she assumed was Yusuke's, a pair of khaki shorts that belonged to Kura-kun and a leather belt that she bet was Hiei's. Donning their clothes, Kage made her way downstairs to start breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen, she noticed that it was only 7:45 am. Hoping that it was not too early for at least Genkai and Kurama, she rummaged through the cabinets in order to find something to make. Coming to a conclusion on French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit, OJ, coffee and tea, Kage went to work. Within 10 minutes the house smelt like heaven and the steady thumps of residents waking up and making their way down greeted her ears.

Kurama was the first to arrive and was surprised to find that it was Kage in the kitchen. Overcoming his momentary shock, he went about helping her by setting the table and starting to clean some of the dishes. The next person to arrive was Genkai, followed by Yukina and Hiei. Breakfast had just been laid out on the table by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the meal.

Eating was a relatively silent affair, many people still waking up. Kage was correct in thinking that Kurama liked his coffee in the morning while Genkai, Yukina and herself enjoyed the tea. Kage kept on getting appreciative murmurs and glances about the good job cooking. A light blush tinted her cheeks from all of the praise. Once everyone was done, Kage was forbidden from getting up and doing the dishes. Kurama and Yukina gathered all of the dishes and went to work. Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged her with them to the TV room so they could beat her in a fighting game. The three of them went at it until Botan arrived for the shopping trip.

"Hey Botan! Give me just one minute to pound these punks to smithereens and then we can go." Kage yelled over the rumble of the video game as she preceded to K.O. the boys.

"Sure! You show them whose boss!" Botan replied.

Once Kage had won for the 3rd consecutive time, she got up and headed towards the door where Botan and Yukina were waiting for her. Genkai stood close by with a silver necklace in her hands. Genkai handed it to her.

"Put this on. It will disguise your demon features and your energy."

Kage put it on and a white light surrounded her briefly. Everything stayed the same except for her wings, tail, ears; they disappeared while her fangs and claws shrank.

"Bye guys! See you later!"

A chorus of goodbye's and a grunt graced their ears as they left the shrine. Botan decided to portal them there so that they wouldn't waste any more time. After walking through the swirling mass, they were greeted with the site of a large two story mall. Since it was still early there were not too many cars there which made Kage really happy.

"Come on, let's go!" screeched the ever-cheery Botan as she grasped their hands and effectively dragged them into the mall.

The first store that they went into was an athletic store. Since Kage would be starting her training tomorrow, they figured it would be best to go ahead and get what she would need. Kage was so happy that they started in this store. Chatting excitedly with Yukina and Botan, a large grin overtook her face. They started off in the clothes section. They grabbed 2 pairs of workout shorts, 4 capri's and 4 pants. They also grabbed 4 sports bras and 7 tanks. Kage had a feeling that most of the clothes would end up getting destroyed so she stocked up. Kage even made Yukina get a workout outfit.

She sensed that Yukina had a strong and mischievous streak in her. Yukina had even asked her in private if Kage would train her enough to be able to defend herself until help could come. Yukina did not want to fight fight but a little self defense would not hurt. Kage was looking forward to helping her in secret. Yukina did not want anyone to know since she figured that they would disapprove. So Kage agreed.

The trio also got a large punching bag and some gloves. Yukina picked up a light pair of weights. They checked out and put the items for delivery. Apparently Koenma had some method of it being delivered to the shrine. They left the athletic store and went to the lingerie one a couple stores down.

There, they all got some undergarments. Yukina tried on this really cute blue set with penguins that was flattering. Botan got a pink one with hearts. And Kage got a black set with white bows. They then traversed to a regular clothing store. The three girls joked and laughed as they tried on different articles of clothing, some ridiculously outrageous or slutty or just plain funny. After roughly 2 hours and 100 outfits tried on later, they excited the store with their purchases waiting for delivery and headed to the food court.

There was some debate on what to eat but they all ended up with yakitori and rice. Botan, Kage and Yukina sat and talked and laughed for roughly an hour. They were just about to get up when a beeping noise was heard from Botan. She quickly reached inside her pocket and pulled out a pink compact. Giving Yukina a strange look, Kage perked up when she heard the voice of Koenma from inside of it.

"Botan! I hate to cut your day off short by we are understaffed and need you. It is an emergency!" came the demi-god's stressed greeting.

Botan just sighed and accepted. Giving the other girls a strained smile she said her goodbyes.

"Well I have to get back to work. Here is the credit card, get whatever you want. There is no limit. Here is another communicator as well. If something happens, open it and press the green button and you will reach one of us. I will see you all later." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Kage and Yukina just shrugged and decided to hit up the electronics store. Once inside Kage was in heaven. She was really good with gadgets and technology. She could also hack with the best of them. It helped that while her brother was an ass, he was also the world's best hacker and a computer genius. He also taught her everything she knew.

All the shiny gadgets made the klepto in her happy. Choosing only the best of the best in laptops, Kage also got an Ipod Touch 16G and a digital camera. She also picked out a couple of movies and video games that she thought everyone would enjoy. Kage managed to convince Yukina to get an Ipod Nano for when she worked out and did chores. She also picked one up for Genkai as a means to tune out everyone.

They next headed over to the music store and Kage picked out an acoustic guitar. And then there was the bookstore. Each girl picked out about 20 books and charged it. Then finally they headed to a Bed, Bath & Beyond type store where Kage picked out some black fluffy towels and an ice blue comforter set with white flowers sporadically stitched in. She also grabbed some hangers while in their. They also had a toiletries section were she got the necessities like shampoo, soap, toothbrush, etc.

Finally they were done and decided to leave the mall. It was roughly 3 pm in the afternoon and both girls were exhausted. They had gotten really close in the short period of time and Kage had started calling Yukina imouto-chan. Yukina thought of Kage as the sister she never had and the family she did not think she would.

Despite their best tries and their lies, Yukina knew that Hiei was her brother. She may be naïve about a lot of things but she wasn't that dumb as to not see the striking resemblances. She just wished she knew why he would not tell her that he was her brother. Yukina figured that he was ashamed of her for being so weak. It was another one of the reasons that she asked Kage to help her learn to defend herself. Hopefully it would prove to her brother that she was worth the title of his sister.

Suddenly the hairs on both Kage and Yukina's neck stood up. They were being followed. Kage had just grasped Yukina's hand when they were grabbed from behind and shoved in a deserted alley. Backing up into a far wall, Kage stood protectively in front of Yukina as 10 men started to surround them. They advanced slowly with predatory looks upon their faces.

Kage needed a way to get Yukina out of there. Kage could fight all of them but not if Yukina could be grabbed and held hostage. Glancing around her, she noticed a fire escape directly above them. It was high enough that none of the men could follow and was low enough that Kage could toss Yukina high enough to reach it. Perfect. Now to set this up.

Spinning around and starting to sob uncontrollably, Kage hugged Yukina to her.

"I am so scared imouto-chan! What should we do?!" she wailed.

Lowering her voice and whispering, Kage stuck the pink communicator into Kina's obi.

"On the count of three, I am going to toss you to the fire escape ladder. I want you to climb to the roof and call for help. The compact is in your obi."

Yukina gave a look of protest but nodded in agreement.

"okay. 1….2…"

"Look boss, we scared the pretty little girls. Aren't we horrible? " Chuckles were let out as one of the henchmen joked.

"3!" Kage grabbed Kina's waist and tossed her into the air. Shouts of anger and protest could be heard as she grabbed a rung of the ladder and started to climb up it with all the speed she could muster. Once she reached the top she immediately pulled out the compact and called for help. Kurama picked up.

"Yukina? Wha-"

"Kage and I have been ambushed by a group of men. I am safe but Kage needs help! Please Hurry!" Yukina managed to pant out.

"We will be right there. Stay put!" Kurama replied. He quickly hung up and gathered the others. As they ran to the city he filled them in. Hiei was seething with rage and took off. Kurama pushed himself harder and prayed that they made it in time. He also prayed that no harm came to Yukina otherwise they would have to deal with Hiei's fury.

Yukina quickly caught her breath and peered over the edge to watch Kage fight. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Meanwhile, after Kage had thrown Yukina to the ladder, she spun around quickly and took two of the men down before they could realize what was happening. The third guy managed to catch her in the right eye but a round house kick to the noggin took care of him. By now the rest of the gang had realized what was happening and ganged up at her. She dodged the punches of two men while she kicked the groin of a third that was behind her. His yelp and moan told her he would be out of commission for a while. With six guys left it would be tough.

One of the guys grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her making her grimace in pain. Two more guys ran up and started punching her in the gut, making her old wound reopen a little bit and blood started to soak her shirt. Kage kicked out at one of the guys' knees and a loud snap was heard. He fell to the ground and the guy holding her arm threw her against the wall. She heard a gasp from the roof as she was spun around and a guy gave her a bloody nose.

Pushing away from the wall, she threw herself on one of the remaining five guys. They tossed some punches back and forth. Each one taking hits and blocking the others until finally Kage hit a pressure point and knocked him out. Four guys left and Kage was beaten and exhausted. Swaying on her two feet she got ready as two guys charged. Another kick to the head knocked one guy out as the other kicked her in the ribs. Kage grunted as she was sent flying through the air and into the wall again. She felt the energy of her friends approaching and smiled.

She slowly righted herself but was not quick enough as the Boss, who had been stationary the whole time, lifted her off the ground by her neck and held her against the while. Although she was choking, she smiled wider since help would be there in about 15 seconds. Black spots started to cloud her vision as her air supply was cut off. Three seconds later a black blur knocked him off of her and she fell to the ground gasping for air. Two seconds later the rest of the gang arrived and sprung into action. Hiei took care of the boss then went to the roof for Yukina. Kurama immediately went to Kage's side while Yusuke and Kuwabara took care of the final two. Hiei dropped back down on the ground with Yukina and she rushed over to Kage at the same time as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama helped her sit up as Yukina knelt beside her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little sore and in pain. Nothing too bad." Kage replied. Using Kurama as a crutch, she lifted herself off the ground and grimaced. Seeing the tears in Yukina's eyes, she gave the koorime a hug.

"It will be ok" Kage whispered. "Let's go home."

* * *

Yay!!!! I got this chapter done. 10 pages long and 2,500 words. major improvement in my book. Enjoy!


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters due to the current economic crisis.

Chapter 8

* * *

The procession home was slow. Kage was riding piggyback on Kurama. Hiei had taken to the trees and was watching Yukina like a hawk. Yusuke and Kuwabara were hovering like mother hens and kept getting into fights. Yukina was walking next to Kage and Kurama laughing at the faces Kage would make when the boys started nit picking.

Kage just mentally sighed for the 40th time that hour. She was FINE! She had had much worse before and lived so this was nothing. She was just glad that Yukina was laughing and there were no longer tears in her eyes. That was why Kage kept making the funny faces. After the first one slipped out and a soft giggle escaped Kina's mouth, she kept them rolling. Yukina was now clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Even Kurama let a few chuckles loose.

Running out of ideas for faces, Kage started to run her fingers through Kura-kun's hair. It was like freaking silk…the whore! Growling softly she continued to play with his red strands.

"I really hate you Kura-kun!" she growled out.

Tripping over his feet in shock he quickly regained his balance.

"W-what?! Why do you hate me?" He asked.

"Because your hair is too damn pretty and soft…it is just cruel." She replied.

A large sweat-drop formed on the side of his head as Yukina laughed out loud and the two teens rolled on the ground. Even Hiei smirked at the jibe.

'hn…she has a point fox. You are way too girly for your own sake.'

'Shut it 3-eye!' snarled Youko as he tried to repair his ego. Hiei just snorted and left his mind.

Kurama sighed and readjusted Kage on his back. He tensed up as he heard a soft hiss escaped her mouth. His muscles relaxed though as her fingers continued to run through his hair. It felt like heaven as she worked her magic. By the time they reached the shrine, he was in euphoric bliss. Not to mention his hair was now tangle free.

Walking into the shrine, Kurama put Kage down on the couch. He walked into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. Yukina had already sat down next to her and started to heal her. Her stomach wound sealed up and her nose healed and the minor scratches went away. The bruises had just started to fade when Yukina stopped and was panting for breath.

"I am sorry but I have run out of energy. I am sorry that I am not strong enough to heal all of your hurts." The downtrodden koorime said.

"Don't worry about it Kina. It is fine and you did a fantastic job. Thank you." Kage replied.

Yukina just gave a small and timid smile and Kage sighed. She just continued to sit on the couch placidly as Kura-kun applied a cool ointment on the bruises to help stop the swelling and allow it to heal quicker. His gentle hands lulled her into sleep like state and as soon as he had finished she tipped over and fell on his lap. Her head was resting on his legs. Not able to move without awakening her, Kurama settled into the couch and glared and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai and even Yukina as they snickered softly at his predicament.

Snuggling even closer to the warmth that was Kurama's thigh, Kage was blissfully unaware of what she was putting the kitsune through. She relaxed even more when fingers started to roam through her silky tresses, repaying the favor given earlier. Dreams overtook her and took her towards nightmares. A frequent occurrence but one the gang did not know about yet. A frown marred her features and her breathing increased a little but that was all that indicated the nightmare.

-dream sequence- (A/N: WARNING: Contains Gore and Violence)

Kage was riding a boat on the lake in Maine where the summer house used to be with her cousin. They pulled up to the dock and walked up to the top of the hill where the house was located. It was gray and a foreboding feeling overcame her. Her cousin, Kimahri, seemed oblivious to her plight and so she wearily followed him into the seemingly deserted house. It was creepy since the rest of her cousins and their spouses and children were supposed to be there.

Kimahri opened the door and walked in while Kage hesitated a moment but still followed. She could feel something terribly wrong in the house and it was telling her to RUN! Damn white people and their curiosity, she thought. Making their way to the living room she saw the massacred bodies of some of her family and went white. Kimahri yelled in rage but two arms encircled him and pulled him into a closet as four encircled her and pulled her behind the couch. Kage saw two of her young cousins and figured that the arms Kimahri was grabbed with must have belonged to another. Kage was about to ask what did this but was silenced by the fear in their eyes as they pointed towards the stairs. She paled even more as she saw the reason for their fear.

-exit dreamscape momentarily-

Hiei had sensed the girl's fear and anguish as was curious as to what she was dreaming. Plus the kitsune asked him to look. So he did. He was quite shocked at what he saw-not that anyone would ever know though.

-return to dreamscape-

There stood a masked man (A/N: think Jason but its not) with a chain saw on the top stair. The chain saw was not running and the silence was deafening. Kage swore that her pounding heart could be heard throughout the house. All of a sudden, the madman looked in her direction. His gaze spoke volumes. He suddenly grabbed a hold of his chainsaw and brought it to life.

"RUN!!" she screamed.

One of her older cousins and Kimahri came out of the closet while her two younger cousins and she ran out from behind the couch. The murderer jumped the rest of the stairs and chased out of them. One of her younger cousins tripped and before she could turn around to help the guy had cut her cousin in half. Blood was all over the walls and organs were on the floor. Kage fought back the urge to cry and continued to run.

The made it out of the house and into a forest that wasn't there before. Kage quickly lost tract of her cousins as well as the villain that was chasing them. The light was waning as she got further and further into the woods. Every once in a while a scream or two could be heard in the distance. Tears were cascading down her pale face.

-*-*-Exiting dreamscape in a moment-*-*-

Hiei had seen enough. The fox needed to wake her up. Removing himself from her nightmare, he opened his eyes to the real world. The fox looked worried as he continued to stroke her hair but tears fell down her face. Sighing in disgust at the tears, he relayed to the fox what he had seen and then flitted out of the room.

Kurama was shocked and immediately took to waking her up. He gently shook her shoulder and her eyes suddenly snapped open. Letting out a sigh, Kage blinked once. Looking into the concerned eyes of Kura-kun, she mentally sighed again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks though. What time is it?" Kage responded.

"It is roughly 6:30 in the evening. Your purchases should be arriving in half an hour. Dinner is almost ready."

"mmkay…let me just go and wash up real quick."

Kage reluctantly got up from Kurama's lap and went to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she got a good look at herself. Her eyes were red and tear tracks ran down her face. Grabbing a white wash cloth, she went about cleaning her face. Kage also washed her eyes out with some water to help soothe them.

Looking refreshed, she exited the bathroom and went into the dining room. Everyone was there already and the food was just about to be set down. Kage took her spot in between Yukina and Kurama. Yukina gave her a concerned look but she just mouthed later. As soon as the food was sat down Yusuke and Kuwabara dived into it; Kage followed close behind in order to actually get something.

The dinner ended rather quickly, everyone trying to get a small part of it before Yusuke and Kuwabara ate it all. Kage forced her way into helping with the dishes again, only this time she was met with a little less resistance. As soon as the dishes had been dried and put away the doorbell rang.

Genkai went and answered the door. A middle-aged man was standing there. He was dressed in delivery clothes.

"Is this the Sakura residence?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" replied Genkai.

"I am here to deliver your packages." The delivery man replied.

"Ok. They go upstairs."

"Thank you. Just sign here please."

Genkai just scribbled her name down and there was a spark of spirit energy. The man left and Genkai closed the door. A sudden pop of different spirit energy filled the air.

"Your stuff has been delivered. It is in your room. I suggest you start organizing everything." Genkai announced.

"Sweet! Thanks Genkai, I will." Kage then turned towards Yukina. "Hey Yuki-chan, do you wanna come and talk while I unpack?"

"Sure!" was the cheerful reply.

The two girls left the boys and Genkai downstairs. Upon opening the door to Kage's room, they were shocked by how many bags and boxes there were. A gigantic smile graced Kage's face as a giggle escaped her mouth. They carefully entered the room and meandered they way through all of the packages. They decided to start with the clothes.

"So why were you crying earlier?" Yukina decided to ask first.

"I had a really bad dream and was watching and hearing my family being killed by a chainsaw wielding madman. It was really graphic too." Kage replied while hanging some shirts in the closet.

Yukina just deadpanned at the blunt way that Kage had answered. She decided to help and started going through the clothes bags and separated the tops from the bottoms and the lingerie. Kage decided to ask the next question as she continued to hang the tops that Yukina had separated for her.

"Ok, so what is the deal with you and Hiei?"

Yukina startled at the question. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that when we were helped today, he immediately went for you and then proceeded to watch you like a hawk for the rest of the day. Not to mention how eerily similar the two of you look." Kage stopped hanging up clothes and turned to watch her reaction.

Yukina looked so incredibly sad as she gazed at the ground that Kage immediately went to her side and gave her a big hug.

"It is okay imouto-chan. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

At those words, Yukina started to cry. Little tear gems started to fall to the ground. Kage was shocked at the pretty stones littering the floor. Removing her gaze from the shining jewels, Kage lowered the two of them onto the bed and was rubbing soothing circles on Kina's back. Yukina's tears slowly ceased and her grip on Kage loosened some. Staying in the same position Yukina began to tell Kage about Hiei.

"He is my twin brother."

"WHAT!!!! I thought you said that you couldn't find him." Kage was confused.

"I said that because the others were around." Seeing her confused look, Yukina decided to explain.

"You see, the others don't know that I know. Hiei told them not to tell me that he was my long lost twin brother but I figured it out on my own. I am not sure why he won't tell me. I think it is because he feels that I am too weak to be his sister and is ashamed of me and I am too scared to tell him that I know. The only person who does not know is Kuwabara. Please don't tell anyone that I know! Promise me!"

Yukina had a desperate and ashamed look in her eyes by the time that she was done. Kage could do nothing but hold her tighter and promise to never tell a soul. Another 15 minutes went by before the girls got up and went back to work. Light chatter filled the room and amusing stories were shared from their lives. Finally all the clothes were put away as well as all the athletic/training stuff.

Yukina put the sheets and bedding on the bed while Kage put the towels and toiletries in the shared bathroom. The books went in the closet on a shelf. Finally, all that was left was the electronics. Kage started off with the laptop. After setting it up she unloaded most of the features and loaded the ones that she wanted.

"What kinds of music do you like Kina?" she asked.

"I don't know. I do like some classical music as well as the sounds of nature. Other than that I am not sure."

"Mmkay. I will load your Ipod with a variety of music and we can see what you like and work from there. I can get it to you tomorrow if you like." Kage offered.

Yukina beamed. "That would be lovely. Thank you so much!"

Kage smiled back at her and got to work. It was roughly 12:30 a.m. when Yukina left and it was around 4:30 a.m. when Kage finally finished and went to bed. It was a long day and tomorrow was guaranteed to be even longer. Happy with her surroundings, She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Yay!! another longer chapter!! Though I had wanted to get it up 2 weeks ago, It took a lot longer than I thought it would. There was a major delay and a rough week that I had to deal with first. but alas it is here. The next chapter will take awhile but I will try my best. Thanks for all your support and love. 3


	9. Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing but 1.96 in the bank and a sock. Thanks!

Thanks for the reviews and I will do my best to update more. Pshht yeah baby! Go college. ^^

* * *

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Kage awoke to Genkai entering her room. Genkai gave her a look and a murmured 'not too bad' and left. Getting the hint, Kage jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. In three minutes flat she was standing in front of Genkai outside.

"First of all, take off the necklace that I gave you." She said.

Kage took off the necklace and felt her power rise and her ears, tail, and wings return. It felt good to have them back. The nice feeling was very short lived.

"Good. Now I want you to run 50 laps around the temple grounds."

Kage just stared in shock at Genkai for a moment. She had to be kidding! But remembering the horror stories that Yu-kun told her about his training, she knew that the old hag was serious. Taking a deep breath, Kage started on the course.

About an hour and a half later, Kage returned to where Genkai was standing and stopped in front of her. Panting and sweating, she awaited more instructions.

"That was not good enough. I want you to do it again and do it faster. I will expect you back in an hour. Now go!" Genkai scolded.

Not wasting any time, Kage took of again. This pattern continued on until the sun set and she had managed to do the 50 laps in thirty minutes. When Kage had finally returned to Genkai, she immediately collapsed at the old hag's feet and heaved for air. Kage had not realized that she was this out of shape. Dang'ums!!

"You may go into the house and eat. We will resume training tomorrow at 5 am. Be ready." And with that Genkai walked away to the house and left her lying on the ground.

Kage stayed there a good five minutes before she could finally regain her breath and a little movement in her limbs. Everything felt like jelly. Her arms. Her legs. Her farthest left eyelash on her right eye. Everything. She lied there and stared at the sky and tried to figure out the best method and plan of action on how to get up. A sudden shadow made her look to the left. Yusuke was walking steadily towards her.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"nngh-gh." Was all that came out of her mouth.

Giving a quite chuckle, Yusuke picked her up and carried her in his arms back to the house. Kage just snuggled closer, exclaiming "my snuffleupagus".

Yusuke couldn't help but burst out laughing. This girl could come up with the most random of sayings. He definitely wanted to keep her around. She was too funny.

Kage was happy that she made him laugh. There were times when he seemed so sad and hurt. She liked the happy and laughing side of him. He was cuter that way. Oh there was no denying that she was friends with some good looking guys. Kuwabara not so much, but he was kind and caring and goofy which made up for a good amount of his lack of looks. Plus she could get used to being carried by Yu-kun. He was comfy.

They made it into the house and Yusuke plopped her down on the couch. He then proceeded to sit next to her.

"Sore much?" he asked.

"Very." Kage replied.

"Yeah, I remember that feeling very well. Don't worry, it only gets worse from here." He supplied with a Cheshire grin.

"Gee, thanks for the sage advice captain obvious. Only lollipops know what I would have done without your infinite wisdom."

Yusuke let out a good laugh and Kage chuckled some as well.

"If dimwit and nitwit are done here, dinner is ready and waiting on the two of you." Genkai interrupted.

The two teens looked at each other and shook their heads at the nicknames. Yusuke stood and gently helped Kage to her feet. They slowly walked into the dining area. Kage stopped them just before they went in.

"Thanks for everything, Yu-kun. I mean it" Kage whispered.

"No problem." He answered.

The two then continued into the dining room and sat down to a meal of chicken, rice, lettuce, and vegetables. Overall, it was delicious and everyone joked around. Mostly it was about how Genkai kicked Kage's ass by making her run around so much. Even Hiei joined in on the jibes but then again that's not so surprising.

After dinner, Kage said goodbye to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara as it was Sunday and they had to go to school tomorrow and probably would not be back until the next weekend. Kage gave a nod of recognition to Hiei since she had been told that he did as he pleased and was either in the demon world or hung out around the shrine.

Kage could not wait until she could show the boys what she would be able to do by the time they came back. Yukina escorted her up the stairs to their bedroom area and said a brief good night to Kage. Yukina figured the girl would conk out immediately and frankly, she would not blame her. Yukina had watched some of what Kage had to do and Yukina knew that if she ever tried that, she would die.

When Yukina reached her room, she headed to the section where she put all of her workout equipment. Kage gave her some tips and pointers on good strengthening exercises that she could start while Kage adapted to the training. Grabbing some light weights she started doing some bicep curls and other exercises to strengthen her arms. After she finished with those, she went to the exercise ball and did some sit ups, push ups and some balancing exercises. By the time that she had finished them all she was tired and sweaty.

Yukina put away her equipment and took a quick shower. Putting an ear to Kage's door, she could hear her soft music and breathing signaling that she was asleep. Yukina quickly changed into pajamas and went to bed. She quickly fell asleep.

The next morning came all too quickly for Kage. Waking up to the alarming blaring at 4:20 am, everything that did not hurt the day before was in pain today. It took five minutes to muster the strength to heave herself out of bed and into the shower. Only a short time later did Kage emerge and change into a clean black and blue workout outfit.

Stiffly maneuvering down the stairs, she walked into an empty kitchen and made some toast and ate it quickly. Seeing that it was almost time for training, Kage headed outside to find Genkai meditating. Sitting down beside her, Kage calmly waited for her teacher's instruction. She was not disappointed when Genkai spoke a few moments later.

"We will be alternating your training. One day will be physical and the next will be spiritual and demonic. That pattern will continue till I deem it fit to change it. Any questions?" Genkai explained.

Kage's only response was a soft "no sensei".

"Good then I will start you off with the 50 laps in half an hour to make sure you have not slacked and then we will start with your other training. Now GO!"

Kage wasted no time in following Genkai's orders. In thirty minutes flat, Kage returned only minimally out of breath. It was amazing how fast her demon body adapted to the training.

Genkai gave her a once over and nodded her head, then she walked towards a shaded area by the trees. Kage followed close behind. After being motioned to sit, Kage took residence on the ground and sat cross-legged.

"I want you to close your eyes and take two deep breaths and follow my instructions. We are going to try to bring your demonic energy to the surface." Genkai waited for Kage to comply and was quickly satisfied.

"I want you to feel yourself." At seeing her pupil's eyebrow lift at the statement, Genkai huffed and explained herself. "I want you to feel your heart beating and take notice of the feel of your muscles. Start at your toes and work you way up. Become aware of your body from your legs to your head. Knowing yourself is the first step."

Kage was a bit confused at first but understood what her teacher meant after giving it a try. It was an odd feeling but not a bad one. Kage started at her toes and worked her way up her body. There were the calves and the thighs, her abdomen and stomach, lungs, spine, arms, neck, head, eyes, and heart. When she got to her heart, an odd tingly sensation hit her and she could "see" this blue and black mass kind of floating there.

"Not perfect but satisfactory." Genkai quipped. "That is your demonic and life energy that you are seeing. I want you to concentrate on the black energy and envision in flowing through your body and to your hands. Concentrate it there."

Kage tried to imagine it flowing through her but the mass would not budge from its current location. Perspiration started to drip off her body as she concentrated hard on the task at hand. With a sigh, Kage stopped trying to force it and instead embraced herself mentally. She started to repeat a personal mantra of 'I am a demon' over and over inside her head. She felt her energy spread some from where it was centered.

Since this approach seemed to be working, she realized that she had yet to fully accept the changes that she had undergone. Somewhere deep inside of her, she still thought that this was a dream and she would wake up at home as a regular human. A deep sadness hit her as she realized never again would she see her mom, dad, brother, and close friends. Heck, Kage even missed some of her teachers.

Genkai noticed her student's aura darkening and a knowing frown crossed her features. She decided to give her some time to come to terms with all the changes and the reality that had obviously just hit her. Not five minutes later, Genkai watched as Kage's mood and aura lightened and she could see the faint traces of demonic energy on her fingertips. As the swirling black mass overtook her hand, Genkai decided to take her to the next step.

"Now open your eyes but keep the energy in your hands. I want you to take note of how it feels and what it looks like." Genkai waited as Kage did as she was told.

Kage loved the slight warm tingly feeling she got from her demonic energy flowing through her body. It just made her feel more…Powerful. Listening to Genkai command her further, Kage let the energy flow back into her body. After a couple seconds, she pulled it out again. This time, sweat was dripping on her face from the effort.

Back and forth this went until Kage could call forth her energy in an instant. Seeing that the sun was setting, Genkai called it a day. Getting up, Kage noticed that she was exhausted. Walking to the house took a lot of effort but the closer that she got, the more that she could smell Yuki-chan's cooking. It gave her the boost of energy she needed to make it to the dinning room.

After small talk and feasting on the delicious grubbage, Kage felt happy and content. She helped Yukina clean the dishes and then they both went upstairs to Yuki's room. Kage instructed Yukina to sit on the floor and then proceeded to follow suit. She taught her how to bring her energy forth and instructed her to practice like Genkai made her do. They followed up with some light chatter about their respective lives and came to enjoy each others company even more that before.

Soon it was off to bed and that was how the rest of the week progressed. Kage alternating between physical and spiritual workouts and teaching Yukina what she was learning and talking with the loveable Koorime. The weekend soon arrived and Kage could not wait to show her friends what she could now do. Little did she know what the weekend would hold and that she would be getting her first mission.

* * *

Finally, finished this chapter. Woot woot. So much homework this semester. Darn my 18 hrs. oh wells. I will stop making promises on when I will update since I keep breaking them. But continue on I will till the story is done! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	10. Mission

Disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer!

This is probably one of my quickest updates in a while. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long also. thanks for sticking with me! :)

* * *

"Mama…killed a man" Kage sang as she was cleaning her room. She had the laptop playing music. Yukina was downstairs doing something. Kage could not wait until the others got here. She had finished her training early today and Genkai told her to go and clean her room. It was not dirty to begin with but she was not about to complain about the unexpected break.

"I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all" Kage belted out at the top of her lungs, grinning manically at the finished result. Her room was in tip top shape. Everything folded and hung up and dusted. She felt the boys' energy as they arrived and rushed downstairs to greet them while still singing the song.

"I see a little silhouette of a man" she sang as she caught sight of Hiei. She shocked him by jumping towards him and giving a hug. She released him quickly and moved onto her next victim before he could retaliate.

"Saw a bolt of lightening, very, very frightening." Kage continued as she hugged Kurama then Kuwabara.

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me" Kage ended as she glomped Yusuke. He returned the hug equally as hard and laughed. The kept holding onto each other as they drifted off into a 'who could hug the hardest contest'. Kage won by default since she poked him and he let go with a chuckle as she declared herself winner. Yusuke disagreed of course and they got into a heated debate about the rules of a hugging contest.

They finally joined the others a couple minutes later, still involved in their debate and with large smiles on their faces. The tantei were happy to see their leader happy and practically back to his old self. He had been too quiet and depressed this week and seeing Keiko every day at school with her new boyfriend must have been hard.

They all sat in the living room and caught up on the past week. Kage gave some demos on what she had learned. Basically calling up her demon energy and forming it into objects (a sword, two long knives, and small daggers).

Hiei scoffed but the others were happy with her progress. He knew he would have to teach her how to wield a sword and was not looking forward to it. While he had some respect for her for taking care of his sister and for being smarter than the oaf that was Kuwabara, she was still an onna and not very strong. Hopefully she would prove him wrong and it would not be a complete waste of time.

Botan popped up suddenly and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kage jumped. Botan just laughed and informed the group that Koenma had a new mission. The boys got up from their seats and were about to say goodbye to Kage but she had run over to Botan and was asking to come to the meeting. Using the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, Kage convinced Botan to let her tag along.

Grinning at her success, Kage ran through the portal that Botan created first. She chirped a happy greeting to the surprised toddler and waited for the rest of the crew. Kage chuckled at their amused faces once they arrived.

"Anyways, I have a new mission for you." The demi-god started. Pulling out a remote control, he started the presentation.

"A small demon group created an underground motorcycle racing ring. They lure unsuspecting humans in with promises of large sums of money and then beat them through sabotage and foul play. Once defeated, the humans are then consumed or sold to the black market. I want you to participate in this race and find the leader. Once you do, capture him and bring him to me. Take care of the rest of them. Any questions?"

Kurama was deep in thought when he spoke up. "There is one small problem though. No one here knows how to drive a car, let alone ride a motorcycle."

Koenma was troubled by this when the tantei shook their heads in agreement with what Kurama had said. There was a brief pause before Kage spoke up.

"That is not completely true." She said as everyone turned and looked at her. "I used to take part in an illegal racing ring. I used to win often and am very good. I could do this."

Before anyone could protest, Koenma agreed.

"The race will be held this night at midnight. Go to the oden shop off of Sakura Street. Ask for Rei. He will tell you where to go from there."

A portal formed under the group and the landed back in the living room at Genkai's.

Kage looked at the group of boys that started right back at her. It was Yusuke who spoke first.

"Why did you not tell us of this before?" he asked.

"It is not one of the most pleasant aspects of my past. While there were some good times, I also did a lot of things I am not proud of during that time and did not wish to think about them. I lost a fair amount of friends then. There are other things that I have not told you all yet. I may one day but for now, I would like to leave it at rest."

The group could see the sincerity in her eyes and asked no other questions.

"Thanks. Now, I need to do some shopping!" She chirped as the boys sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood. "We need a bike- Suzuki preferably. I also need some gear as well as some tune ups."

"There is a Suzuki shop in the city by my school." Kurama said.

"Sweet! Then let's start there!" Kage exclaimed as she ran upstairs and grabbed her wallet and ran out the door. The boys did not even make it to the door before she ran back.

"Um…so where do you go to school again?" She sweat dropped. The gang laughed at her and led her to where the store was.

Kage felt a bit joyous to be back in a bike shop. It had been a little bit since she had last rode and missed the freedom and adrenaline that came with it. And the shininess. Kage was addicted to anything shiny.

Looking through aisle after aisle of motorcycles, Kage finally came across the perfect one. It was a black and blue Hayabusa with the standard 1340cc's and a fuel injected 4-stroke, liquid cooled engine. It was beautiful. She could upgrade this to being unstoppable.

Knowing that this was the one, she flagged down the salesman and told him to ring it up. It came to a total of 30,000 yen. Kage pulled out her debit card as the boys came to see which one she purchased. She handed the card over to the man and told him to add a helmet to the deal as well as some specific parts. He did as instructed and returned the card after it was accepted.

Kage thanked the man before grabbing the helmet and the bike and rolling it outside. The boys followed her, curious of what she would do.

"So, who wants first ride?" Kage asked with sparkling eyes and a cheshire grin upon her face.

Each boy turned and looked at each other before Yusuke decided it would be him. She passed him the helmet and hopped on the bike. She instructed Yu-kun on the basics of riding and told him how to move. He hopped on the bike and got situated in the seat.

"Meet you all back at Genkai's?" She asked.

Kurama nodded while Hiei grunted. Kage grinned as she turned back to the back and stuck the key in the ignition. Her body was tense in anticipation. She turned the key and the bike purred to life. All the tension left her body as the familiar comfort of riding came back to her.

Yu-kun startled and quickly grabbed onto her waist. He blushed lightly at the contact and held tighter when she chuckled and revved the engine. She shifted into gear and they went flying out of the parking lot and onto the street. Kage felt at home racing through the streets of the city. She easily swerved in and out of traffic as Yusuke held on for dear life.

It only took him a couple of minutes to relax and get used to the feel of it. He loosened his hold on her waist but did not let go. They arrived at Genkai's not too much later with identical grins on their faces. They got off the bike and rushed up the stairs, joking about the ride.

"Did you see that car?" Kage asked.

"You mean the one that almost hit us?" Yusuke deadpanned.

"Yeah, that one. Your face was priceless!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack with that one! You do realize that red means stop?" He asked as they walked through the door of Genkai's. The group looked up at the two still-grinning teens.

"Really? I always though it meant go faster so you don't get hit." Kage said with all seriousness in her voice.

The group sweat dropped as she started chuckling as they were not sure if she was joking or not.

Yukina came into the room and Kuwabara sprang on her.

"My love! How I have missed my precious snow bunny!" He rejoiced.

Kage was sickened by his aver abundant display on her imouto. So she bounded over and glomped Yukina from behind.

"Fear not fair maiden. For I, the invincible wolftress shall save you from this mongrel. Away you savage! I entrust you not!" Kage proclaimed while sweeping Yuki-chan off her feet and to the couch.

Kuwabara was stunned into his spot while the rest of the group was rolling on the floor laughing. Even Hiei could not hide his amusement and the display.

Kage sat next to Yukina on the couch and Yusuke next to her. Next to him was Kurama. Hiei was on the windowsill and Kuwabara was still on the floor in confusion.

They started talking about the mission tonight and what roles they would all play. Hiei would stay out of sight and find out who the leader was. Kage would race and get them to the leader. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara would act as her mechanics and crew.

They decided on watching a movie to pass the time. After the movie was dinner and then Kage went outside to work on the bike. Yusuke accompanied her to learn more about it. The sun was slowly setting and a soft breeze cooled their skin.

"What is this part?" He asked.

"This is the muffler/ exhaust pipe." Kage answered as she continued to add on and remove parts.

This question and answer session continued till Kage had finished the upgrades and the stars were twinkling merrily in the sky. The two of them lay on the soft grass and gazed upon the bright orbs.

"Have you ever wondered about the stars?" Kage asked.

"Wondered what about them?"

"If they really are just planets in the sky or if they are loved ones looking down upon you?"

"Not really. I would like to think that they are those we know. I think it is a far more comforting thought." He responded and looked towards Kage. She had a faraway look as she gazed upwards. Her voice was full of emotion as she responded.

"Me too, me too."

They remained quiet for a little bit and enjoyed the silence of nature. Kage then decided to ask a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so sad?"

Yusuke took a breadth and got ready to answer.

"My girlfriend broke up with me not too long ago and she is dating this other guy."

"I am sorry, were the two of you really close?"

"Yes. We were childhood friends. She brought me back to life after I was killed and we went through the demon tournament together. She helped me through my transition to spirit detective. Although it meant that we had no time together." Yusuke paused to compose himself.

Kage scooted closer and grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"You did what you had to do. You have saved the world countless number of times. It had to be hard on the both of you. I can tell that you love what you do. If she could not support that, then it is probably for the best. It was the right decision."

"If it is the right choice, then why does it hurt so much?"

"The right choice is rarely ever easy. The pain will dull with time. I promise."

The two of them continued to gaze at the stars, still holding hands and silently drawing comfort from each other.

"Kage! Yusuke! It's time to get ready!" Kurama shouted towards them.

They let go of their hands, got up and brushed the dirt of their clothes. Kage headed up to her room to change and the guys waited downstairs and finalized some plans. When Kage returned, she was wearing an all black one-piece leather outfit that fit her like second skin. The necklace was on and hid her demon features and aura. The tantei hid their auras as well and they walked out the door as Yukina gave a soft goodbye and good luck. It was time to kick some demon but.


	11. Race

Woot! Another chapter done! This one is long because I did not feel like splitting it up. Thanks to all who have added this story to their alerts and reviewed. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and I wish I was as cool as Kage. sighs

Chapter 11- Race

The tantei arrived at the ramen shop not to long afterwards and followed Koenma's instructions. Kage walked first into the shop, followed by Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara and asked for Rei. Not sure what to expect, Kage was certainly surprised to see who walked out the door. It was a really short person, probably no taller than 3'8" and had long blond hair.

Composing herself quickly, she gave a short bow to the small man and inquired about the race. Staring the group down for a couple of moments, he motioned them to follow him. They walked behind the counter, through the kitched and into a small office that had a door out the back of it.

The office was sparsely furnished and had no personal decorations of any sort. the desk was lower to the ground than normal as was the chair. Rei took his seat and stared at Kage in particular for a little while.

"Why do you wish to know about the races?" he asked with a strong English accent.

"I wish to partake in the race and test my skills." Kage replied with all sincerity. She got another long stare in response.

"What do you ride?" Rei asked suddenly.

Kage quickly gave the appropriate response and added a quiet edge to her eyes. She knew he was testing her. She had done this enough to not be worried about it.

The two quickly entered a question and answer session determined to test her knowledge and worthiness. Before the others could worry, Rei gave her the nod that meant she passed. He reached into a draw and pulled out a napkin and passed it over to Kage. She took it and inspected it. She memorized the words on the napkin and handed it back.

Motioning to her "crew", they turned and walked out of the office and made their way out of the shop. Moving out of site of the shop, she turned to look at the group as Hiei rejoined them.

"Alright. The napkin said that the race would be held at the old Hitachin factory in Kyoko district." Kage informed her group.

"I know where that is. It is about 30 minutes away from here." Yusuke supplied.

"Perfect. It also said that the race starts at midnight which is in an hour and a half. That will give us time to scope the place out before the race."

With that being said, Yusuke hopped on the bike with Kage while the others prepared to follow them. They took off at a moderate pace. Yusuke would lean forward and give the directions to Kage's ear and she would nod and follow them. The group made it to the factory on time which gave them the hour to explore.

Hiei would stay outside of the compound and use his third eye to keep an 'eye' on things. Kage snickered at that part of the plan. Kuwabara would play friend and fan to the Tsubiko team. (Kage's last name). Kurama and Yusuke were the mechanics.

They pulled up to the gate after Hiei left and Kage spoke the password. They were lead to the largest building and when they stepped inside, they were greated buy lots of people and motorcycles. Beyond the crowd was a large track.

The track was compiled of hairbend turns, ruts and potholes that could kill people a dirt section complete with a hill jump and other dangers. This was without a doubt gonna be one of the hardest competitions she had ever done.

The group was lead to an area where they could get ready. Kage had the boys stand by the bike as guards while she went and checked the track out. She mentally took note of all the obstacles the track had to offer. While observing, a tall muscular man approached her.

He looked to be in his late 30's. He was about a head taller than Kage with coal black hair and cold grey eyes. He obviously worked out in a gym often. Kage noticed his eyes roaming her body as he approached her.

'_That is the boss._' Hiei supplied in her mind.

Kage just gave a mental thanks and turned to fully face the guy.

"Whats a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"Just preparing to win the prize money. What about you?" She replied.

"Ahh..so your a competitor." He gave a feral grin at that and moved even closer. "Well then I wish you well on your attempt to take my money."

Kage just smirked up at him. "No luck is needed and I will be looking forward to ridding you of some wealth."

The man chuckled darkly. "Such wit and boldness. What might your name be, sexy?"

"If you want to know who to make the check out to, it would be Kage Tsubiko. And who might be signing it?"

He grinned ferally again and leaned next to her ear. "Tsuyo Tomiko." He supplied. "Would you care to join me after the race? I would like to get to _know_ you better."

Kage wanted to gag but smirked instead. "But of course. How else will I be getting your money." With that said she walked away from him. She could feel his eyes on her butt and couldn't wait for him to leave. He finally went on his way and she hurried over to where the guys were.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I met the boss." Kage said as she reached the others.

"What's the bad news?" Kuwabara asked.

"I met the boss." The others chuckled a little bit. "His name is Tsuyo Tomiko and he is a lecherous and perverted thirty something year old."

The guys looked concerned at that. Kage got down on the ground by her bike and was checking things over while recounting the conversation between her and Tsuyo. Once she finished the story, Kuwabara was ranting about honor, Kurama looked concerned and angry while Yusuke just looked downright pissed.

"No worries guys. I will make sure that you are nearby whenever I go meet him and then we can take him out." Kage let out a heart-felt smile at the guys. She was nervous but she wanted to prove that she could handle it.

The guys melted a bit at her smile. Especially Yusuke. They gave her smiles of their own back. She finished checking the bike over when the announcement came for riders to enter the track. Kage stood up and hugged each of the guys.

"Good luck!" They chorused.

"See you in the winners circle!" Was her reply.

Kage moved her bike onto the track and got into position. She listened as a guy told them the rules of the race. It would be three laps, anything goes. Riding dirty was encouraged. A lot of the other riders grinned at this. Kage would have to be careful. She had some tricks up her sleeve but she was not into what she viewed as cheating.

The riders started their engines and put on their helmets. Kage made sure to lower the visor on hers so that the dirt wouldn't get into her eyes. The flag went up, signaling them to get ready. Engines reved and as soon as the flag dropped, Kage was off.

Kage quickly made it into fourth position. She stayed there as they went around the hairpin turns. Once in the straight away she made her move and made it to third. She was quick to dodge the ruts that would unseat her. In the background she heard the sounds of skidding and crashes.

They made it to the dirt section and went over the jump. Kage grinned at the weightless feeling for a moment before making sure to land properly. Since these weren't dirt bikes, they would have to be careful on the dirt. They slowed down on the turn in order not to skid out and made their way accross the starting point.

The three boys watched in awe as she manuevered the course. The first lap had eliminate half of the riders, leaving only five left. Kage was currently neck and neck with the person in second. He was trying to knock her out of the way.

Kage was getting sick of the guy trying to knock her over. They were coming up on the rut section again. The guy was moving in towards her again and this time she had a plan. Just when he started to reach for her, she slammed on her brakes. The guy was not expected this and moved his bike right into a hole and flew off it. Kage raced out of the way and onto the dirt section.

It was now down to three riders left on the final lap. Kage was just behind the guy in first place when the exited the turns. In the straight away she sped up enough to be neck and neck. He swerved towards her and Kage had to slow down in order to avoind a pothole. They had just entered the dirt section again and she knew she had to do something durastic in order to beat the guy.

Speeding up, she went too fast to be safe over the jump. She landed just ahead of the guy and wobled a bit. She kept her speed. The turn would be very dangerous at this speed but she had to do it if she wanted to win. She took the inside of the track and leaned. The bike started to skid a bit but she corrected it enough to keep going and cross the finish line.

The crowd cheered as she slowed. Her boys were the loudest though as they rushed out to congratulate her. Yusuke got there first and swept her into a hug. They were laughing as the others caught up to them. Yusuke set her down before offering his congrats.

"That was awesome. You totally kicked their ass! It was amazing. Good job!" He shouted.

Kurama and Kuwabara offered their tidings and she hugged the two back in return. Her eyes were full of happiness and love for her friends as she gave her thanks. The mood was shortly ruined however as Tsuyo came over.

He reached down and gave Kage a tight hug, running his hands up and down her back. It made tingles race down her spine and not in a good way. Kage pulled away and looked up at him.

"So where's my money?" She asked.

Tsuyo just laughed his dark laugh and held out his arm. "This way my dear. It is in my office."

Kage turned back to her boys. "Kuwabara dear, could you stay and watch the bike. Yu-kun, Kura-kun, if you would follow please."

Kage then linked her arm with Tsuyo and allowed him to lead her away. The boys followed her instructions. Tsuyo leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Why are the two following along? Do you not trust me?"

"Not quite. Besides, depending on how well we get to know eachother tonight, I may feel the need to invite one of both of them in to join." Kage let out a sexy smirk and hoped it would be enough to let them stay.

He looked down at her a moment before a smirk graced his face as well. "I did not realize you were that kind of girl. I have no objections, especially of the red head."

Kage wanted to laugh at that but instead faced forward. A bit too soon for her liking, they wound up in his office. Yusuke and Kurama were outside along with two guards of Tsuyo's. The door shut and Tsuyo released her arm. Kage looked around his office while Tsuyo went over to his desk.

Kage followed after her inspection and watched as he opened a vault. Inside, was a bag with the prize winnings. He grabbed it and handed it over to her. Kage opened it and looked inside quickly before closing it. She tossed it by the door and hopped onto his desk in front of him. One of Tsuyo's eyebrows lifted and he grinned at her.

"Now that business is taken care of we can get down to pleasure."

Tsuyo grinned even more and leaned forward to kiss her. Kage just pushed him back about and waggled her finger.

"I don't know what kind of girl you take me for, but I certainly don't kiss on the first date."

He chuckled before complying and nibbling on her ear and neck. Kage slowly leaned back until her back was against his desk. Her left hand wrapped around his neck while her right streteched over the desk. One of his hands went to the zipper of her outfit. Kage's fingers wrapped around a large metal object.

Once she was sure he was sufficiently distracted, she lifted it over then and bashed Tsuyo on the back of the head with it. He was immediately knocked unconcious. She pushed him off and back into his chair. She put the object back on the table and got off. She put her bag of money inside her outfit and zipped it up. She called for her boys.

She heard two thumps and she opened the door. The two guards were knocked out and Yusuke and Kurama looked at her with concern. She gave them a small smile and a tight hug each. After letting them go, they entered the office. The boys grinned at the sight of the unconsious male and looked to Kage.

"I used a paperweight."

They shared a laugh and Kurama took out his compact to call Botan. Kage just went and buried herself in Yu-kun's embrace again.

"I really don't want to do that again." She murmured into his chest. "Acting like that was not fun." She continued.

Yusuke just held her tighter for a moment. He did not like the idea of it himself but understood the need. Kage did too and knew she just may have to do it again. They slowly released eachother and waited for Kurama to get off the comunicator. He did soon and turned towards them and filled them in on the plan. Hiei entered the room then and a portal appeared.

'_Good work, onna._' He said.

'_Thanks a lot._' Kage replied with a smile.

The boys picked up Tsuyo and walked through the portal. Kage went back downstairs to where Kuwabara was with her bike. She informed Kuwabara of what happened and hugged him as well. She gave him the helmet and they took off for the shrine.


End file.
